Letters of a Lunatic
by T.Yuki
Summary: Quando você percebe que escreveu algo pessoal demais, automaticamente desvia aquilo de um possível destinatário. Mas se acasos do destino te trouxessem uma carta de resposta, quão tentado você ficaria em trocá-las com um desconhecido?


**Letters of a Lunatic**

* * *

Summary: Quando você percebe que escreveu algo pessoal demais, automaticamente desvia aquilo de um possível destinatário. Mas se acasos do destino te trouxessem uma carta de resposta, quão tentado você ficaria em trocá-las com um desconhecido?

* * *

__**Chapter One **

Pausa.

Peguei uma folha de um bloco amarelo e comecei a rabiscar.

_"É, sou eu.__  
_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Sabe que é uma das pessoas mais especiais que eu conheço, não sabe?_

_As coisas vão como foram sempre, mas tudo parece diferente. Quero dizer, não sei se tudo mudou e eu permaneci a mesma de sempre, ou se o contrário é mais válido._

_Sua ausência é terrível para mim, e ligações não contemplam a intimidade de se estar no mesmo ambiente, então aqui vai minha uma hora e meia que você perderia me ouvindo divagar sobre coisas que você talvez não fosse entender, mas que replicaria com as melhores palavras de conforto._

_Não sei quando foi que tudo começou a parecer distante demais para mim, e isso é terrivelmente perturbador. Distâncias são doloridas, você bem sabe. Temos passado por isso também._

_Eu me encontro em cima de um muro alto que separa 'vida ideal' de qualquer coisa real e racional que poderia ser conquistado com qualquer tipo de esforço humano. Não sei quando escalei esse muro, ou se ele simplesmente apareceu sob meus pés e me tirou do chão. Sei que a distância é grande e que a gravidade às vezes me sufoca._

_As pessoas costumam esperar a vida toda por algum momento específico, por alguém específico, ou na pior das hipóteses, por algo que elas não sabem o que é, mas que elas esperam que seja bom ou que traga o conforto de um antigo momento de paz. Não estou assim. Nada de amores, nada de realizações pequenas. Os meus desejos de realização profissional parecem mais futuros planos para um "e se eu sobreviver até tal situação, talvez seja uma boa ideia pensar em algo diferente" e qualquer outro objetivo é relativamente tido como "estou bem agora, não preciso disso". E não é como se eu tivesse uma doença que possa me matar a qualquer instante, ou fosse jurada de morte em algum canto do mundo, ou qualquer coisa que me fizesse tentar viver o que eu posso e não planejar futuros incertos. E viver o presente intensamente nunca foi exatamente a minha cara, você sabe disso também._

_Me parece uma opção fazer algo que eu quiser quando me parecer uma boa hora. E se for tarde demais, paciência! As pessoas fazem tantas coisas que não querem em momentos que não julgam certos e nem sempre sabem lidar com o fato de não terem seguido seus instintos interiores e de que eles seriam mais promissores. O mesmo vale para as decisões erradas feitas por si mesmo. São momentos como esses que levam alguns a aceitar decisões dos outros para que não se culpem depois pela vida que têm e não serem donos do sentimento de culpa dos desvios de planos do destino. _

_Mas talvez eu esteja sendo radical demais, não acha? Fui evasiva ou contraditória? Provavelmente fui._

_Acho que esse é o motivo da minha ausência de vontade de tomar decisões e de não ter decisões para tomar. Parece um ciclo vicioso: Você decide não decidir para não decidir coisas mais triviais no futuro. Covardia. _

_Estou pensando se meus devaneios são graças a essa ausência de objetivos concretos ou se são resultado de uma mente insegura sobre o futuro. Você não pensa essas coisas, não é? Hora de ensinar sua amiga a manter os pés no chão._

_PS: Cartas parecem uma boa opção em tempos de tecnologia avançada. É um tanto vintage._

_Com amor,_

_M.S"_

Pareceu errado escrever tudo aquilo e direcionar a uma pessoa. Era o tipo de coisa que você discutiria dentro da própria cabeça e chegaria à conclusão de que não adianta pensar no que pode ser e o que não pode ser.

Havia certa dramaticidade na escrita também. Alice me chamaria de discípula de Shakespeare e riria de mim, desviando do assunto com alguma frase que colocaria panos quentes nos meus pensamentos.

E mesmo assim, sempre haveria aqueles instantes em que eu pararia pra pensar "E agora?". As pessoas vivem suas vidas planejando um trabalho bom, em uma faculdade boa, em um casamento feliz, ou em alguma situação plena que pudesse a fazer feliz. E eu? Não há nenhum "objetivo urgente" ou nada que me faça querer adiar ou adiantar determinados momentos da minha vida pra alcançar qualquer situação de conforto.

O conforto era agora.

Mas eu queria ter isso que as pessoas têm. Isso de desejar o futuro ardentemente.

Desviei os olhos para o lado oposto ao balcão, verificando o movimento das mesas e dos garçons. Tudo parecia normal, as mesas de madeira castanha quadradas organizadas com toalhas brancas limpas, talheres, taças, pratos e guardanapos dispostos adequadamente. Havia vinte e oito mesas ocupadas, e todos estavam servidos, batendo seus talheres e falando com seus acompanhantes naquela massa de barulho.

O relógio a cima da porta marcava meio dia e trinta e sete, e eu aproveitei para rabiscar o horário no canto do papel de anotar pedidos em que eu tinha acabado de escrever uma carta.

- O que você está fazendo, meu bem?

Me virei para a esquerda, mantendo a caneta presa nos lábios enquanto dobrava o papel amarelo no meio.

Eu gostava desse canto do balcão, onde havia uma parede mais alta e mais afastada da porta do corredor que dava para a cozinha.

O restaurante era todo branco, e Reneé havia escolhido janelas que pegavam grande parte das paredes que ficavam na entrada, o que iluminava o ambiente para almoços com uma cor muito melhor que a luz amarela que iluminava os jantares. Mas eu entendia que luzes amarelas combinavam melhor com jantares. Os casais sempre preferiam jantar em lugares com luz mais quente. A sensação é sempre de uma intimidade e privacidade maior. E os lustres! Os casais adoravam os lustres.

Mas o almoço era sempre mais diversificado. Por estar situado próximo de algumas faculdades e empresas, a presença de universitários, professores ou empresários de terno era tão comum quanto à de alguém que estava fazendo compras no shopping e resolvia parar para comer um lanche.

E a melhor parte disso, para mim, era saber que tínhamos clientes fixos.

Renée estava olhando curiosa para o conteúdo das minhas mãos, e tirou a caneta da minha boca quando eu tentei murmurar algo sem sentido para ela.

Renée é minha mãe, por sinal. Renée Marie Dwyer.

- Deixei o pessoal terminando os pedidos por alguns segundos e escrevi uma carta para Alice. Eu adorava quando éramos pequenas e trocávamos cartas. Tinha pensado em enviá-la hoje, mas... – Bufei, colocando o papel de lado e ajeitando a roupa branca no corpo. – Acho que ficou um pouco egoísta demais.

Renée sorriu, mostrando pequenas rugas ao lado dos olhos. Eu sorri de volta, porque esse tipo de ruga era o único que eu desejava ter: resultado de uma vida toda sorrindo.

- Reescreva. Mas não acha melhor dar uma olhada nos garotos? – Renée apontou para a cozinha. – Você sempre será minha _chef_ preferida, Bella. Não parece certo que outras pessoas não percebam isso também.

- Quer me ver trabalhando, seja franca! – Eu ri e ela começou a argumentar algo que eu não ouvi.

- Bella! – Alguém gritou e eu me virei para ver Jasper entrando sorridente pela porta. Ele acenou quando eu o mandei um beijo. – Já vai?

- Vou para a cozinha. – Apontei para minhas costas. – Minha mãe está falando que eu não trabalho tanto quanto deveria.

- Bella, eu não disse isso!

Jasper e eu rimos.

Jasper é um dos clientes fixos. Ele vem aqui desde que o restaurante foi inaugurado e minha mãe sempre ajuda com algum desconto no fim do mês. Jasper é o responsável por levar a comida do almoço e da janta de todas as segundas, quintas e sextas do mês. Ele estuda em uma das faculdades próximas e mora com mais quatro ou cinco garotos em uma das repúblicas. Loiro, alto e magro. Tem um rosto austero, mas é terrivelmente amigável.

- Pode ver a conta do mês, Renée? Os meninos fizeram uma vaquinha boa dessa vez.

- Vocês comem muito bem para garotos de uma república, sempre digo isso. Um minuto, meu querido. – Renée saiu e eu me aproximei do balcão, sorrindo para Jasper.

- Futuros advogados só comem comida de chef. – Ele piscou para mim e eu ri.

- Como vai o curso?

- Último ano logo, Bells. Eu passei. – Jasper soltou o ar preso, aliviado.

- Isso é ótimo! Parabéns, Jazz. Mas só você passou?

- Não. Mais três garotos da república passaram. Emmett também passou. Menos Eric. – Deu de ombros. – Não acho que você o conheça.

- Não. Só você e Emmett mesmo. – Eu sorri, me levantado. – Bem, eu tenho que ir. Meus garotos podem queimar minha cozinha.

- Fala como se tivesse cinquenta anos. – Ele riu.

- Respeite meus vinte e sete anos, garoto. – Eu ia saindo, mas vi uma caixa branca escondida num compartimento do balcão. – Mãe, a caixa de contas está aqui!

Jasper riu e começou alguma piada com minha mãe enquanto eu ia para a cozinha.

Rosalie, a sub-chefe de cozinha, me disse como tudo estava, e eu passei pelos setores ajudando como podia nos passos da preparação dos pratos. Conversei com ela sobre as sugestões de alterações do cardápio e sobre a exclusão de alguns ingredientes em alguns pratos.

Rosalie estudou comigo no último curso que fiz e nossa amizade acabou nos colocando no mesmo restaurante: Minha mãe fez questão de chama-la para trabalhar no grupo.

Foi a única que não titubeou em me chamar de Bella.

Nunca vi sentido em me chamarem de Isabella. Nem minha mãe, nem meus amigos e nem mesmo os conhecidos me chamam assim. Meu nome completo trás uma seriedade desnecessária para uma pessoa não tão séria quanto eu. Mas precisei de dois meses de insistência até que o time de cozinheiros do LaBellaCuisine aceitasse que Bella me deixava muito mais confortável.

O restaurante tem esse nome porque minha mãe escolheu, mas o lugar é mais dela que meu.

Saímos de Forks quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Foi lá que eu conheci Alice e Emmett, dois dos três filhos de Esme e Carlisle. Eles mudaram de um lugar para o outro por três anos, e quando se encontraram em Forks, minha mãe e eu nos mudamos de lá. Não foi o suficiente para Alice eu pararmos de nos ver, no entanto. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

O nome do meu pai é Charlie Swan e ele é chefe de polícia em Forks. Não posso dizer que entendo muito bem como a coisa funciona, porque faz quatro anos que só conversamos por telefone. Depois que minha mãe e meu pai se separaram, eu visitei Forks com muito pouca frequência. Isso porque eu estava terminando o colegial em outro estado, e aproveitava as férias e tempos livres para fazer cursos de culinária e participar de diferentes eventos em todos os cantos do país. Depois que viajei para outros países, nossa relação ficou bem mais restrita ao telefone. Mas ele era um bom homem, e parecia sempre muito preocupado com como eu estava, e isso sempre foi muito acalentador e distanciador de uma possível recaída pela ausência paternal.

De qualquer forma, o restaurante era mais da minha mãe que meu. Isso porque inicialmente a chef ela era. Mesmo quando eu comecei a trabalhar lá, e fui tida como sócia e funcionária, minha frequência não foi tão forte quanto a da minha mãe.

Não é todo dia que você me encontra no LaBellaCuisine.

Saí da cozinha por volta das quatro e meia da tarde, porque Rosalie assumiria o horário do jantar. Eu tirei o uniforme e me senti novamente confortável com minhas jeans, camiseta e tênis.

- Mãe, decidi não enviar a carta. Acho que vou ligar para ela. – Comecei, me aproximando do meu canto escondido do balcão. O movimento dos garçons por lá era sempre menor e me deixava mais a vontade. – Onde você a colocou?

Renée se aproximou, curiosa.

- Colocou o quê?

- A carta. – Eu me abaixei para procurar o papel no chão, mas não havia nada ali.

- Não peguei sua carta, Bella.

- Como não? Ela estava bem aqui! Eu disse que ia enviar mais tarde e deixei exatamente aqui. – Apontei para o balcão, onde havia deixado.

Renée fez uma careta suspeita, levando a mão à boca.

- Quais as chances de eu tê-la colocado num envelope achando que era a conta do mês e entregado a Jasper com a comida do dia?

* * *

Yay, here we are.

Essa é uma das fanfics que eu escrevi esse ano.

Tem minhas liberdades de escrita e sinceramente não penso que tenha muitos capítulos.

Eu comecei a escrever depois de uma conversa mais ""fora do comum"" (sim, com duas aspas) que tive com minhas irmãs, e por algum motivo eu achei que devia adaptá-la a uma fanfic Edward e Bella. A ideia inicial é de cada capítulo com pontos de vista alternados, então possivelmente não será uma Bella pensando na carta na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos aqui.

Espero que gostem. E aqui vamos nós, pessoas.

Vejo vocês por aí.

Bisous :**


End file.
